1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including two heat sinks. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including two heat sinks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device having a pair of heat sinks is disclosed, for example, in US 2006/0145335 A1 (corresponding to JP 2007-27794). In a semiconductor device disclosed in US 2006/0145335 A1, a heater element is resin member. A heat radiation surface of the first heat sink and a heat radiation surface of the second heat sink are exposed outside the resin member.
In a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, a stacked body in which the heater element is disposed between the first heat sink and the second heat sink is set in a molding die and the resin member is formed by transfer molding. When the resin member is formed, at least one of the heat radiation surfaces of the first heat sink and the second heat sink is buried in the resin member.
Then, the heat radiation surface buried in the resin member is grinded or cut with the resin member from an outside of the resin member so that the heat radiation surface is exposed outside the resin member. By the above-described method, inclination of the heat radiation surfaces can be controlled. Thus, a degree of parallelism between the heat radiation surface of the first heat sink and the heat radiation surface of the second heat sink can be set to a predetermined value.
In the above-described method, at least one of the heat radiation surfaces is buried in the resin member when the resin member is formed by transfer molding using the molding die. Therefore, it is necessary to grind or cut the heat radiation surface with the resin member so that the heat radiation surface is exposed outside the resin member.